iTransform
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: Spencer takes a shower.... That one shower changes his life...
1. The Change

The Change

As Carly walks down the hallway, Freddie coincidentally open his door and questioned, "Why back so soon?"

"Well Sam had to go home, so I decided to go home as well."

"Umm…Ok then. Can I come in with you?'

"Sure, Freddie."

Spencer came down the stairs and said, "Carls, I'll be taking a shower. Ok?"

"Ok." Spencer went to the bathroom and locked the door.

"So, shall we?"

"Sure, let me turn on the music first."

Carly reaches out and turns on the radio.

They stood up and slowly danced to music like they did at the Groovy Smoothie.

This time Carly actually understood how Freddie feels.

For the first time, Sam knocks on the door.

Carly rushes to turn off the music and Freddie turns on the lights and opens the door.

"Hi Carls, hi Fredwardo."

They answered back, "Hi Sam." At the same time, at the same tone.

They transferred looks and continued cleaning up.

"Where's Spencer?" Sam asked.

"Taking a shower." Carly answered.

Then, Carly, Sam, and Freddie heard a scream.

"CARLY!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!?!?!?!"

Carly did want to check but they couldn't do anything about it until he comes out.

Fortunately, Spencer did. But, he looked different. A lot different.

He grew a parasaurolophus horn, tail, he put on a shirt before he came out, which had a dinosaur texture on it, and he walked like one.

"What just happened to me?" Spencer was worried. "We don't know. Freddie, do you have a theory?" Carly asked. "No. I don't. We need to call the police!"

"NO!" Carly and Sam shouted. "If we do, they'll deceit Spencer and…and…who knows what will happen next!"

"Then, what DO we do?"

" I don't know." All four of them thought.

Spencer had an idea. "Let's see what will happen to me."

Carly said, "Okay, but if you get problems, we'll help you as much as we can."

"Yeah, but I'll be fine."

Spencer pushed the elevator button and left.

"So, what do we do know?" Carly continued.

"What if his eating habit changes also?" Freddie questioned.

"We don't know anything. How did this happen? Why did it happen? Can we do anything to help poor Spencer?"

"Not right now though..Fredward, get your dorks to come here to see how they will handle the situation." Sam explained.

"Uhhh....Oooo-kkkaaayyy...." Freddie answered.

Meanwhile...

Spencer was enjoying the wonderful day outside.

"Maybe Carly and her friends should make a sculpture right now that includes me being like this."

Spencer runs back to the Bushwell Plaza.

Freddie's AV friends finished the solution to Spencer's problem.

They turned on the mechanism and it was a success.

The lights turned off for a second or two.

Since Spencer wasn't there, they didn't know what happen. Although, Brock the fish was back.

Wait, there was something different. Sam had three horns, Carly had pterodactyl wings, Freddie had....well nothing but a tail and spikes.

"Wait, the AV dorks where unaffected."

"What do we do now?"

"Turn it off!"

When it turns off, the iCarly gang turn back to normal.

Spencer came out of the elevator.

He broke the awkwardness by asking, "Is.....Brock....back? YYYYAAAAYYYY!!!!!"

Spencer smiled and danced.

The AV club and the iCarly gang sighed in relief.


	2. One Choice Left

One Choice Left

As Spencer continued to ask questions, Sam had a excuse that was so great, even Carly can't resist.

"There's a coconut cream pie convention all the way across town!"

Spencer gets back to the elevator.

As everyone looked around the room and shrugged and the AV club left.

Freddie stayed there, Sam went to the kitchen, as usual, and Carly was upstairs.

Spencer came back 2 hours later with 10 bags of pie.

Though, Spencer ate half of one.

Freddie was puzzled.

Carly came down to check if Spencer was back.

Carly had to break the silence with a question. "Freddie, can I talk to you about something?"

Freddie nodded and went upstairs.

When they got there, Freddie sat on a beanbag.

(Freddie) "So, what's the problem, Carly?"

(Carly) "Everything." She fell down and cried on the floor. "I can't do anything right anymore."

Carly crawled into Freddie's arms and kept crying. Freddie hugged Carly to make her calm down a little bit.

(Freddie) "Come on Carly, cheer up. We'll think of something." Freddie stroked Carly's hair.

(Carly) "But our only choice is....is....to.....ask.....Nevel."

(Freddie) "OK; Whatever you like, I like. I'll always be here for you."

Carly sat on Freddie's lap and hugged him back.

(Carly) "Thank you. Even Sam won't agree on that."

(Freddie) "Come on, let's go down before Spencer comes up here."

Freddie took Carly's hand and led her down the stairs.

Freddie questioned to Spencer. "Are those coconut cream pies?"

"Yeah. You want some?"

Freddie answered back. "Sure, Carly wants some too."

When Spencer got the plates, he sensed pain on his back.

"OOOWWW!!! What's this pain that I feel on my back?"

Carly and Sam stepped back a few steps and looked at his back. A minutes later, they saw scales coming out of his back.

Carly went over to Freddie and whispered, "We have to talk to Nevel now..."

"Ok, but we have to walk there, you know."

"I know, come on, we have to hurry."

Later at Nevel's house......

Carly rings the doorbell.

Nevel opens the door and greets, "Ah, Carly, Freddie. Nice to see you again. Come in. I'll show you someone special. Oh, Mister Tibbles!"

A hedgehog comes out of Nevel's nerd cave.

"So, what brings you here?" he picked up Mr. Tibbles the Hedgehog.

(Carly) "Nevel, we need your help. We need you to make a machine that makes Spencer back to normal."

(Nevel) "What's wrong with Spencer?"

(Freddie) "Well, Spencer turned into half a parasaurolophus."

(Nevel) "So, what do I get for doing this?"

(Carly) "We'll buy a beaver friend for your hedgehog."

(Nevel) "How did you know that I love beavers?"

(Freddie) "Lucky guess?"

(Nevel) "Ok, Deal."

(Freddie) "Finish it by tomorrow morning, okay?"

(Nevel) "Ok, I'll try."

The following day.....

Nevel added the final touches to the invention he made to help Spencer.

Nevel took in air and proudly said, "Finally, the invention Carly and Freddie need, is done."

Meanwhile...

Carly texts to Freddie, 'Come here. I need 2 talk 2 u. About Spence & Nevel.'

Freddie dressed up and headed to Carly's door.

Carly opens the door and leads Freddie to the couch.

(Carly) "What if Nevel's contraption doesn't work?"

(Freddie) "It will. Nevel's an evil genius, he knows what he's doing."


	3. The Gift of Beaver

The Gift of Beaver

(Carly) "But, there is a possibility that his invention can fail."

(Freddie) "Well then, we'll just see what happens. Why did you bring me here, instead of the invention Nevel is making?"

(Carly) "Well.....I get lonely on Saturday mornings."

(Freddie) "Aww, who needs a hug?"

(Carly) "I do!" Freddie leaned over and hugged Carly.

Carly heard groaning in Spencer's room.

(Freddie) "What was that?"

(Carly) "Come, I hear moaning in Spencer's room."

They ran into Spencer's room and saw Spencer growing spikes on his back, but they grew faster and bigger.

Spencer kept moving and squirming on the bed, but he never woke up.

Carly questioned, "What should we do?"

Freddie shrugged.

Spencer woke up.

(Spencer) "Hey guys...Wait..Freddie, why are you here?"

(Freddie) "Carly invited me here."

(Spencer) "Oh, okay. I need to stand up." Spencer stood up. "I hardly slept. My back hurted a lot. Why?"

(Carly) "I think you can figure it out on your own by feeling your back." Spencer ran his hand on his back.

(Spence) "I grew spikes on my back, didn't I?"

Carly and Freddie nodded.

(Spence) "Okay. That's just weird."

(Carly) "Freddie and I are going to go somewhere, so stay here."

(Spence) "Is it far from here?"

(Freddie) "Not really."

(Spence) "Okay then, just stay safe."

(Carly and Freddie) "No problem."

At Nevel's house...

Nevel greeted Carly and Freddie as he opened the door. "Hi, Carly and Freddie. Bringing the beaver today?"

Freddie rolled his eyes and Carly responded, "Yes. Here's your beaver. Where's the invention you made?"

(Nevel) "In the backyard."

When all three of them went to the backyard, Carly and Freddie saw a gigantic machine.

(Carly and Freddie) "Is that the thing we asked for?"

(Nevel) "No, that is the larger scale one." Nevel reaches for the gun-looking invention. "This is the real thing. A ray gun that un-does things."

(Carly) "Okay then, we'll be taking this ray gun now."

(Freddie) "Have fun with your beaver!" Freddie didn't finish his sentence.

He finished the sentence by thinking of it. (The beaver is not rabid; it's our peace offering. I hope he doesn't take revenge on us anymore...)

Later at Carly's apartment..

(Spence) "Where did you guys go?" Spencer was holding glass of Wahoo Punch. He was sitting on the stairs.

(Carly) "That's not important right now."

(Freddie) "Just stay still, this might sting..." Freddie took out the ray gun.

(Spence) "WHAT IS THAT THING?!?!......AHHHH!!!"

Freddie shot out a electric shot on Spencer. Spencer slowly turned back to normal, but he got weaker and weaker.

(Spence) "Ah...Electricity....flowing....tail....disappearing.....spine.....straighting....back...to....normal..."

Spencer stood up and relaxed.

A small parasaurolophus appeared in a cage. Spencer had changed to his normal sculpting self.

(Freddie) "Shall we keep the dinosaur?"

(Carly) "Sure."

Sam entered the confusion.

(Sam) "Hey guys; Spencer....Spencer!!! Your back to normal!!!"

(Spence) "Hi...Sam...."

(Sam) "Why is Spence acting so weird?"

(Carly) "He had to be electrocuted to turn back to normal."

(Spence) "That's.....right....Owww......my...head....hurts..."

(Carly and Freddie) "Why don't you just lay down on the couch?" Carly leaded Spencer to the couch.

(Spence) "I....feel.....relaxed....thank.....you....very....much...."

(Carly and Freddie) "Your welcome."

(Sam) "I still have a question..."

(Spence) "What...is....the....question?"

(Sam) "How did you turn into part-parasaurolophus anyways?"

(Spence) "It's...a...long...story..."  
___________________________________________________

Spencer's Story

Spencer was finding art supplies; when he saw a unique rock.

Spencer had never seen such a rock. He took it home and washed it.

He realized that it wasn't an ordinary rock; it was a fossil!

Spencer wanted to examine what the fossil was when it was alive.

So, he made a ray gun; just like Nevel did.

The ray gun was going to be tested. The ray gun can make fossils alive.

Spencer puts the fossil in the bathroom, because he didn't know how big it was going to get.

When he was about to shoot, Carly shouted his name. He left the ray gun on.

When he took his shower, he forgot that the fossil was there. Spencer knocked the ray gun's trigger and it shot a spark.  
___________________________________________________________________________

After Spencer's story-telling..

(Spence) "I think that the ray gun shot me and the fossil...At least the problem is fixed."

(Carly) "And you recovered from the shooting."

(Spence) "I sure did. Freddie, can I borrow the ray gun that you have?"

(Freddie) "Sure." Freddie gave the ray gun. Spencer twisted a knob. The arrow now pointed to 'Laser Shooter'.

(Sam) "Let's go to the Groovy Smoothies, Spence!"

(Spencer) "Here. Take it. Be sure you're still here when I come back home. We'll be out for three hours."

Spencer and Sam left. Carly ad Freddie where left alone. Freddie noticed that Carly was half-awake.

(Freddie) "Are you feeling sleepy or something?"

(Carly) "Kind of. I want to lay down. Today was a confusing day."

(Freddie) "You can lay down, if you want."

Carly nodded and rested her head on Freddie's lap. A few minutes later, Freddie was stroking Carly's hair. Slowly, Carly fell asleep.

Freddie always wanted the love from Carly.

Freddie had a feeling that Carly loved him back.......ever since the day they met...


	4. Aftermath: The Shooting

Epilogue....

After Carly's nap...

Spencer was unlocking the door.

Carly went upstairs.

Freddie was waiting for Spencer.

(Spencer) "CARLY, I'M HOME!!! Oh, Freddie just wait, let me get something."

A few minutes later, Spencer came back.

(Spencer) "CARLY, ME AND FREDDO ARE GOING TO THE BASEMENT!!! WE'LL BE THERE FOR A LONG TIME!!"

(Freddie) "Why are we going to the basement?"

(Spencer) "Just come, I'll tell you when we are in the elevator. This is for fun. So, this doesn't fit in the dinosaur problem at all."

In the elevator....

(Freddie) "Tell me why!"

(Spencer) "We're invited to a game....a shooting game. It's just laser guns, so the ammo is just light. I have another story."

Freddie was relived that it was just a laser gun. No real gun-shooting.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Spencer's Laser Story

When Spencer made his ray gun...

He remembered something. He always wanted to be in a war. With lasers.

When Spencer got the invitation to a laser game, he upgraded his ray gun.

He knew that Nevel was making a gun.

When Nevel was making his ray gun for Carly, his phone rang.

(Nevel) "Hello?"

(Spencer) "Put a knob on your gun. Put two choices, One that says 'Normal' and one that says, 'Laser Shooter'."

(Nevel) "Sure."

The day before the game, Spencer made four more ray guns. All have knobs like Nevel made.

He mailed the guns to a name.

To: Laser Shooting Inviter.

From: Spencer Shay.

A few minutes before Spencer left with Sam, Spencer inspected Freddie's ray gun.

(Spencer thinking) (Nevel did put a knob. That's so helpful.)  
________________________________________________________________

(Freddie) "Who's in the game?"

(Spencer) "I don't know either. It's a surprise, even for me. Here, put this on." He gave Freddie a pair of night vision goggles.

(Freddie) "The game is in the dark?"

(Spencer) "Yes. Oh, here we are, the basement; get ready."

Both of them went against the elevator walls. They where checking for enemies.

(Spencer) "All clear. I forgot; there are only 3 teams, 2-3 people per team. We need to go over there for the rules and bases."

(Freddie) "Is this game like an elimination game?"

(Spencer) " Yeah, you can say that."

They where walking towards a person in a black shirt and pants. He has looking down to protect his identity.

The person was handing out papers and other stuff.

Luckily, there where lights hanging on the ceiling, like street lights. The lights spread all over the ceiling. The game looked easy.

The person that invited everyone, was not an ordinary stranger. He looked up and smiled. It was Griffin who invited Spencer and Freddie.

(Griffin) "Nice to see you, Spencer......Hey, I saw from somewhere." Griffin pointed to Freddie. "You are the person that doesn't like me."

(Freddie) "My name is Freddie. Your Griffin. Moving on."

(Griffin) "I call this game...Laser Shoot-Out."

(Spencer) "Who else is in the game?

Slowly, each person introduced themselves.

(Chuck) "I am, Spencer. I always wanted my revenge like this."

(Pete) "I'm not taking revenge, though I enjoy electronics."

(Gibby) "I'm here for the fun and the guns!"

(Freddie) "Just explain the rules already."

(Griffin) "Team 1, Me and Pete.

Team 2, Gibby and Chuck.

Team 3, Spencer and Freddie.

Base 1: The Main Controls over there.

Base 2: The Fences over here.

Base 3: The Stairs, as in the entrance.

Team 1 on Base 1.

Team 2 on Base 2.

Team 3 on Base 3."

Griffin pulls out a BB-gun and aims for the ceiling.

(Griffin) "Let the games begin.....3...2...1...GO!"

BANG! He pulled the trigger.

All six where in position.

Griffin turned off all the lights.

(Spencer whispering) "We have to be quiet...and watch out for laser beams flying in the air."

Spencer checked the setting. "All clear; Move out!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddie's POV

(Normal text means he's thinking. "The quotes are dialogue.")

Alright ready! God, even when your whispering your loud!

Gotta be careful, Spencer's on the other side, checking the walls.

Must walk slowly.

Slowly....slowly....slowly...Whoa!

I almost fell!

Oh, I see Gibby.

BAM!! I think I hit him.

"AHH!!!" My scream started the whole war.

That was I close one!

(Griffin) "Grr....I was so close!!"

(Me) "Gotcha Griffin!"

I shot several lasers at him.

He took cover.I missed. Eventually, Spencer came back to me.

(Spence) "Where are you, Chuck? I know here somewhere! Ah-ha! Found ya!"

Basically, all the lasers met and crossed in the air.

A few seconds later....

Chaos was in the room....Lasers shooting everywhere.

I have to go with the flow....I see Pete!

I closed my eyes and shooted all over the place....in all directions....Even in Spencer's direction.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

What the heck is Freddie going?

AHH!!! LASERS!!

I have to dodge all of them...or I can just crawl on the floor.

I crawled for my life.

The other teams where getting 'laser-shot' by Freddie.

(Chuck) "Nice to see you again.......Now for my revenge...."

He pointed the laser gun at me. Luckily, I shot him on the leg.

(Me) "Later!" I went to my left to dodge three laser shots before I got behind a pole-thingy..What was it called?? Oh well, it doesn't matter.

Wait...This thing that supports the whole building, is warm. Someone is on the other side...I saw...Gibby..??

(Me) "AHH!" I tripped on Gibby's shoelaces. Gibby was startled, but I got up on time.

Gibby was shaking, I could see it from the way he is holding his ray gun.

"D-d-d-on't go anywhere. I c-c-a-a-n-n shoot at anytime!"

I rolled my eyes. I shot him with a laser on his shoulder.

(Me) "Too late, Gibby I got you."  
------------------------------------------------------------

Overall Narration:

After the Never-Ending Laser-Shoot Out....

(Spencer) "That was awesome!" Griffin turned the lights back on.

(Griffin) "Take off your goggles, everyone."

(Everyone except Griffin) "Which team won?"

(Griffin) "Wait...I counting up the scores. Whoa, these are the highest scores I have ever seen!"  
______________________________________________________________________________

Griffin's Score List

In one game...

Team 1: 603,923 points

Team 2: 486,632 points

Team 3: 753,494 points  
______________________________________

(Griffin) "And the winner is......Team 3! Second place is Team 1! Third place is Team 2!"

(Spencer) "Not bad, Gibby and Chuck."

(Chuck) "Thanks. I still hate you, but I respect your abilities. My hatred is slashed in half."

(Pete) "I ran out of ammo in the middle of the war."

(Griffin) "Here. This is for winning....And this was the best Laser-Shoot Out game I ever played. This is going in the World Record Book!"

(Spencer) "What's this? A stuffed animal holding a laser gun! And your giving me a trophy too!?!?"

(Freddie) "Is that stuff toy your only one?"

Griffin laughs, "No! I give one to everyone that played the game. But the trophy is the one and only. Each trophy I give is different from the last one."

(Pete) "Let's do this every other day! Who agrees?"

(All) "I do!"

(Griffin) "Okay, see you guys later!"

(All) "Bye!"

Freddie looked at his watch. 9:00.

(Freddie) "Can I sleep your place tonight?"

(Spencer) "Sure. Sleep in Carly's room."

(Freddie thinking) (YES!! I can sleep with Carly!)

At Spencer's place....

(Spencer) "CARLY! WE'RE HERE! COME DOWN HERE!"

Carly came down the stairs.

(Carly) "What?"

(Spencer) "Freddie's going to sleep in your room."

Spencer went to his room.

Carly and Freddie smiled. Then, they headed for her room.

At Carly's room..

Freddie was leaning against a wall, while Carly was still awake, trying to sleep.

(Freddie) "Can't sleep?"

(Carly) "Yes. I feel so alone when I am in my bed. Can I lean on you? I want to sleep so badly."

(Freddie) "Sure, I'm sleeping at 1 A.M. or later than that. You can sleep on my chest; if you want.

(Carly) "Thanks."

(Freddie) "Good night, Carly."

Freddie turned off the lamp.


End file.
